Mens Rea
by AngelaGiadelli
Summary: Spoilers de la serie Mosquetero. Arco 0, previo al arco I: In mediae Res. Situado inicialmente en el París del año 1600 pero iré avanzando en el tiempo a medida de que se narren diferentes puntos de la vida de Bèatrice Blanchard. Me gustaría advertir —aunque es un poco obvio— que los fragmentos no son inmediatos, que pasa tiempo entre ellos. Fanart de Lunaykirin.
1. Presunción de inocencia I

**Descargo:** La inercia a escribir en los descargos que no me pertenece nada casi me hace que os lo vuelva a poner de nuevo. Pero en este caso es diferente. Fiel a mi estilo de hacer un millón de cosas adicionales (esquemas, hojas, fichas, etc.) de las historias que me obsesionan —la de _Mosquetero_ en este caso en particular— he decidido hacer una "ampliación", "anexo" o "cosa" en el que cuento diferentes puntos difíciles de la vida de Bèatrice (si no sabes quién es este OC, te invito a leer la historia principal). Por esa razón, dado que prácticamente lo único que se menciona de la obra de Dumas es al capitán de los mosqueteros creo que el único que en algún caso merecería llevarse algo de los derechos sería él (y cada vez que me acuerdo que el personaje de Treville es histórico se me quitan las ganas de darle nada). Dicho esto —y que podría pasar por un original mío perfectamente si no fuera por este pequeño detalle— no me parece mal revindicar trama y personajes de esta historia, que por algo son creaciones de la menda, plasmados en el presente Word con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Sí. Soy una exagerada. Y me gusta. Asumidlo.

* * *

 **Presunción de inocencia**

.

 **I**

 **.**

 _H/Look to the stars by Gothic Storm_

.

Siendo sinceros, hacía años —décadas incluso— desde la última vez que Jean Armand había pisado una iglesia. Probablemente, la última vez que había atravesado el pórtico de una de ellas había sido el de la catedral de _Saint Marie_ allá en _Trois Villes,_ y apenas sí era capaz de recordar el momento exacto en el que lo había hecho o las circunstancias que allí lo habían conducido. Pero era algo que no le quitaba el sueño: asumía que la causa última había sido el empecinamiento de una madre, la suya, que velaba por el alma del que tenía por destino ser capitán de la guardia de los mosqueteros.

Tampoco hasta ese momento se había preocupado demasiado en considerar cuestiones que le parecían más propias de tener o no fe que de necesitar meditación o reflexión alguna, tales como la existencia de Dios, los ángeles o Lucifer. Y en su caso particular, la fe en un creador omnipotente que se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus vástagos brillaba clamorosamente por su ausencia… muy a pesar de la insistencia plúmbea de Isabelle. Ni que decir tiene que con los años la pobre no tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Aún temerosa de Dios, terminó asumiendo la labor de rezar con auténtica devoción sus plegarias y —con más fervor aún, si era posible— las del despreocupado de su hijo.

Durante sus primeros diecinueve años de vida, enérgicos y vitales como diecinueve soles, su única preocupación había sido igualar a su padre en fama y coraje. Prácticamente había nacido con la ropera bajo el brazo, circunstancia que había alentado a Jean du Peryer a enseñarle el arte de matar al prójimo sin remordimientos. Tal fue su única ambición, nada más osó pedirle a la vida… Hasta aquella noche. Solamente la luna vigilante que partía el año por la mitad fue testigo del sobrenatural hechizo: un ángel se le reveló cual epifanía y desde entonces (y hasta ahora) el Señor de _Trois Villes_ nunca más pudo apartar su mente de él.

La primera vez que Jean Armand vio a la que sería el gran amor de su vida —certeza que le arraigó en el corazón nada más posar sus ojos claros en la silueta casi etérea de la muchacha, y a la que el tiempo no tuvo más remedio que dar validez y razón a causa de la célebre testarudez innata del mosquetero— fue durante el gran baile celebrado en el palacio del Louvre a principios del verano del año 1600 de Nuestro Señor. Por aquel entonces el mundo en su totalidad era aún joven e inocente, y nadie relativo a nuestra historia era conocedor aún de las oscuras razones y maniobras del soberano francés para tan superfluo dispendio.

En realidad, nadie las conocería hasta algunos meses después. Habrían de esperar como mínimo hasta la víspera de la Natividad, cuando el propio monarca anunció a sus súbditos su compromiso con la Médici pocos días antes de llevarse a cabo el matrimonio por poderes. Sólo entonces Francia entera fue consciente de cómo su país había caminado por la cuerda floja sobre el abismo de la bancarrota: si hasta el momento Enrique se había contentado con permitir matrimonios ventajosos de jóvenes pertenecientes a la nobleza con extranjeros a cambio de que la dote fuera a parar a sus arcas, como una maniobra retorcida del vil destino el mismísimo rey se había visto obligado a venderse a la _Banquera_ como una mera prostituta que se ve en necesidad de liquidez inmediata. Eso sí, no sería hasta mucho más tarde, con su hijo Luis ya sentado en el trono, que el ya Capitán Treville supo de todo esto. Ni de estos tejemanejes reales ni, obviamente, cómo su querida Bèatrice se había visto afectada por estos chanchullos.

En cualquier caso, volviendo a la narración de lo que nos ocupa, no fueron tales intrigas las que harían recordar a Jean Armand aquella magnífica velada. Cierto es que cuando entró a palacio para hacer la última guardia de la tarde con Belgard, le pareció que estaba todo mucho más bonito y que se habían esmerado particularmente en el salón del trono. Pero claro, él tampoco era un experto en tales cuestiones… eso sin contar que el par de años que llevaba rodeado por la austeridad del cuartel general le había hecho olvidar el buen gusto y los lujos que al que lo malacostumbraba su señorío. En cualquier caso, lo único que pudo deducir de todo aquello, sin pararse a pensar más en ello, fue que a los franceses debía de irles muy bien.

Visto en perspectiva, tal despilfarro era totalmente lógico si tenemos en cuenta que los invitados del rey además de ser numerosos eran importantes. El conde de Noailles —al que Jean Armand conocía de vista por el trato más o menos cercano que tenía últimamente con su padre— había traído a París algunos de sus amigos italianos, Puigdemont era portador de noticias de los españoles e incluso en alguna sala podía escucharse algo de sueco (sorprendentemente, ya que su católico rey seguía sin tragar a Enrique por esa ocurrencia que había sido el Edicto de Nantes). Todos ellos hombres de indudable valor y renombre, unas credenciales que le llevó olvidar menos tiempo que el que las mozas tardaron en encender los candiles del palacio cuando la noche se les echó encima.

En silencio, con la espalda bien recta y la mano salvaguardando la empuñadura de la ropera, se debatía internamente si debía aventurarse a preguntar a su compañero por sus andanzas con Clèmence. Bouchard y él mismo lo habían debatido hasta la extenuación para finalmente decidir mantenerse al margen y dejarlo estar. Acordaron no entrometerse en la vida sentimental de su amigo por el momento, por la amistad que a los tres les unía. Pero él no podía evitar sentirse infame al no hacerlo: si finalmente Belgard seguía en sus trece, las cosas podrían acabar muy mal. Temía que se les fuera todo de las manos.

Tan absorto estaba, meditando indeciso sus opciones y las consecuencias de cada una de éstas, que no se percató del grupillo de damas que pasaban frente a ellos de camino a la gran sala de la recepción. Las ignoró como solía hacer siempre, para exasperación de Belgard que sí que las había echado el ojo. Su amigo seguía sin acostumbrarse a esa apatía suya que, en sus palabras, le hacía desatender las "flores del jardín". Pero simplemente no le interesaban, las encontraba tan aburridas como las rosas de los parques por los que paseaban. Prefería centrar la atención en mejorar su puntería para acabar con las bromas estúpidas de Bouchard.

Un chavalín que no parecía muy orientado, cruzó corriendo el pasillo chocando con una de ellas y armando un pequeño alboroto. La dama en cuestión, que llevaba un vestido amarillo chillón y que más tarde se revelaría como la insufrible Condesa de Foucault, se molestó en exceso y regañó al infante con modos no muy corteses. El incidente en sí no quedó en mucho más… salvo porque una de las acompañantes de la condesa, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, se arrodilló junto al pequeño e instó a las demás a continuar su camino sin ella.

—Qué espléndida eres, Trice... Sobre todo cuando no es tuyo el vestido estropeado —dijo la condesa más para sus compañeras que para la propia interesada, aún airada y emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia la recepción.

No creo necesario describir el estado, mezcla de aturdimiento y felicidad extraña, que le invadió al ver por primera vez a Mlle. Bèatrice Blanchard, condesa de Villette. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, como si de algún modo el comportamiento ruin de su amiga le avergonzara tanto que sintiera la necesidad de disculparse incluso ante ellos. Estaba en una nube.

— _Mi capisce adesso, si Le parlo in italiano? —_ La voz trémula de la muchacha le sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento, para divertimento de Belgard _—. Scusi ma, come si chiama Vostra Eccellenza?_

— _Alphonso._

— _Bel nome, Alphonso. Mio nonno anche si chiamava così._ _Il mio nome è Bèatrice._ _Ma che cosa Le acade, Eccellenza?_

— _Quella signora mi sta urlando, Bèatrice? Credo di sì, mi urla a me._

— _Le dico un segreto? —_ Bèatrice se acercó al niño y le susurró algo al oído. Al instante ambos rieron. Luego retomó el tono inicial, abandonando ese coqueto y teatralizado secretismo _—. Vuole che La aiuti a trovare sua madre, Alphonso?_

El pequeño tomó la mano de la muchacha para seguirla al interior de la sala de recepción. Justo cuando pasó a su lado tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar, haciendo que la chica también trastabillara y tuviera que apoyarse en su brazo para no caer. Se disculpó algo azorada y siguieron su camino. Probablemente nadie más se percató de la sonrisa amable que le dedicó por las molestias y que atesoró en su recuerdo: era únicamente suya.

—Es guapa —admitió Belgard tras echarle una mirada de arriba abajo— Oh, vamos… te ha sonreído y todo, ¿me vas a decir que no lo vas a intentar siquiera?

Para el resto de los mortales, fue algo nimio y trivial, digno de poca o ninguna consideración. Bien pudiera ser tachado de bobería, coincidencia o un mal encuentro fortuito que acabó con una reprimenda a un zagal despreocupado y un dobladillo descosido. Pero para ellos dos, aquel choque fue la piedra angular que le dio al fin sentido a su anodina existencia. Todo a su alrededor empezaba a cobrar sentido: Treville sintió que su respiración dependía exclusivamente del aleatorio pestañeo de una desconocida, y Bèatrice supo que lo único que necesitaba realmente para templarse era hundirse en el azul vibrante de la mirada del mosquetero.


	2. Presunción de inocencia II

**Presunción de inocencia**

.

 **II**

.

 _H/We meet in dreams by Gothic Storm_

.

Bèatrice atravesó el arco que separaba el patio de armas de los jardines exteriores conteniéndose, intentando que sus propios pies no echaran solos a correr. Pero en cuanto vio al mosquetero plantado junto a la celosía cuajadita de rosas blancas, no pudo retenerlos más y tuvo que dejarlos a su aire. Por unos efímeros instantes creyó perder la estabilidad que le ofrecían las firmes losetas del camino: aún sin tener las alitas del mensajero Hermes, sus zapatos parecían no rozar el suelo.

—¡Jean Armand! —susurró coqueta, fingiendo una decente indignación que no sentía y que por otra parte negaba categóricamente la gran sonrisa que le fue imposible ocultar a su acompañante— ¡Debiste esperar a mañana, a la salida de misa! ¡Aquí pueden vernos!

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Por su gesto podría pensarse que el señor de _Trois Villes_ estaba siendo socarrón: tal vez por la sonrisa a media asta o tal vez porque una grande de Francia casi se había torcido un tobillo por las ganas de encontrarse a su lado… Pero no era así en modo alguno, y los avezados a pensar tales insensateces pecarían de no conocer a Treville.

—¡No!¡Por supuesto que no! —Bèatrice tomó sus manos y bajó la mirada arrepentida, con el temor de haberle enfadado con las ya usuales reticencias a sus encuentros clandestinos. A ella tampoco le gustaba andarse con tanto misterio, y por supuesto que ansiaba de veras verle… pero no podían ser descubiertos. Deseaba gritar al mundo cuánto se amaban, sabía además lo importante que era para él. Pero era imposible. Y se sentía culpable por tener que obligarle a verse a escondidas.

—Bien… Porque dudo que hubiera podido esperar tanto, Trice.

Contuvo el aliento, no supo si un instante o una eternidad, porque se hallaba perdida en un mar como el del Caribe, cálido y cristalino —o como el Caribe que su tío Guillaume el explorador le había descrito, que ella nunca se había aventurado a salir de Paris o del pequeño condado de Villette con anterioridad—. Estaban tan cerca… tan juntos, tan perdidos el uno en la otra y la otra en el uno, que bien sencillo hubiera sido para el mosquetero robar un beso.

Ni que decir tiene que con tal declaración la joven condesa, enamorada hasta el tuétano de cada palabra y gesto suyo, esperaba fervientemente el asalto. Pero uno no puede ser lo que no es en su naturaleza, y el señor de _Trois Villes_ fue y será siempre un caballero. Bèatrice tuvo que conformarse con una caricia en el rostro y un beso inmaculado en la mejilla.

Tomó su mano y ambos se sentaron en el banco de madera blanca, protegidos de las miradas por la celosía, las rosas y los arbustos en flor. Hablaron de todo y de nada, felices simplemente por la mera existencia del otro. La luna fue testigo de cómo se quisieron, despreocupados, todo lo que la decencia les permitió.

—Espera —Treville se adelantó a sus deseos y se levantó a cortar él mismo el tallo de una de las rosas. Hizo algo que no pudo ver bien y se la entregó— Ten, ahora sí.

—¿Le has quitado las espinas? —Se sintió desfallecer. Miró a los alrededores y al comprobar que no eran observados, se preparó para algo totalmente inadecuado que se moría por hacer.

—Por supuesto que… —Sin previo aviso, sin que Jean Armand pudiera imaginarse lo que su adorada Trice planeaba, la condesa retiró con cuidado la cortina de rizos dorados que ocultaban su rostro y lo calló con un beso.

Sólo contaba diecisiete primaveras y con nula experiencia. De hecho, una señorita debería haber esperado a que el caballero de brillante armadura se atreviera a dar el paso. Pero no pudo. Sencillamente, necesitaba sentir sus labios suaves, mostrarle que aunque no podía pregonarlo lo amaba tanto como para dejar de lado la cordura y la educación.

Fue un beso suave, dulce, delicado y algo torpe, como suelen ser los primeros besos. También fue esperado y desesperado, y tan especial como para que Treville lo guardara en la memoria muchos años y recuperara el recuerdo durante una de nuestras guardias para hacerme ver que la condesa también tenía corazón.

—¡Bèatrice! —un grito atronador les asustó. Guillaume había salido a buscar a su sobrina, tenían que despedirse.

—Te quiero —fue lo único que acertó a decir Jean Armand cuando sus bocas se separaron. Apoyó su frente en la de ella con desesperación. Precisamente él no había querido besarla por miedo a ese momento. No podía separarse de ella: Monsieur Blanchard seguía buscándola pero ninguno quería marcharse.

—Lo sé. —Volvió a besarle de nuevo, consciente de que alargaba más su agonía—. Espérame mañana en el claro de las higueras. Frente a…

— _Saint Sèverin._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

* _Trois Villes:_ lo pongo separado porque me refiero al pueblo, no al capitán. Sé que Treville es derivado de Trois Villes, pero me parece más práctico así.

*Clèmence y Belgard son los padres de Porthos. El nombre de la madre lo he tomado del personaje histórico, no del de la BBC.

*Enrique IV: Si a alguien le interesa el truculento ascenso al poder del padre de Luis XIII puede indagar sobre la guerra de los tres Enriques. De momento, lo que nos interesa aquí es que el matrimonio (el segundo de Enrique) con María de Mèdici fue realmente por motivos económicos. Obviamente me he permitido el lujo de adornar un poco la desdicha, pero no me parece tan descabellado que a falta de recursos económicos para la corona el rey sea capaz de 'vender' a sus nobles.

* _Saint Sèverin._ Iglesia que ya os sonará si habéis empezado a leer la historia principal.

 ***Una de… derecho: Los títulos de la historia y los capítulos.**

Como podéis observar, tanto el nombre de la historia como los títulos de los capis tienen relación con el derecho penal. ¿Por qué? Porque aunque en el _fic_ original no voy a adentrarme mucho en esta historia, lo que es impepinable es que Béatrice va a ser juzgada muy duramente por las acciones que tienen lugar en este arco. Lo que me gustaría mostrar, la finalidad última de todo esto, es que creo que como todos los demás Bèatrice es únicamente víctima de las circunstancias ajenas a su control que le ha tocado vivir. Si consigo eso, puedo darme con un canto en los dientes. De manera que cada nombre, cada "estado procesal" o término, va a hacer referencia a ese juicio a Bèatrice. Veamos algunos:

 _Mens rea_ es un término latino (que se puede traducir como "mente culpable") utilizado en el derecho penal. La prueba estándar en el derecho anglosajón para determinar la responsabilidad criminal se suele expresar con la frase latina _actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea_ la cual quiere decir "el acto no hace que la persona sea culpable a menos que la mente también sea culpable".

Presunción de inocencia: es un principio jurídico penal que establece la inocencia de la persona como regla. Solamente a través de un proceso o juicio en el que se demuestre la culpabilidad de la persona, podrá el Estado aplicarle una pena o sanción.


	3. Corpus delicti I

**_Corpus delicti_**

.

 **I**

.

 _H/Whisper of hope by Gothic Storm_

 _._

Una velada encantadora entre los fuertes brazos de Jean Armand era el mejor regalo que Bèatrice habría podido desear, para su decimoctavo cumpleaños o para cualquier otro. Una noche a solas. Una noche con sus conversaciones estúpidas y no tan estúpidas, con sus silencios, con sus risas, con todos sus minutos contados entre suspiros y gemidos, reencontrándose y reconociéndose en la piel del otro… Una felicidad extrema alimentada a base de besos, de caricias, de alientos huidizos y de miradas cómplices.

Al otro lado del cristal empañado el sol brillaba sin esmero, desvaído. Su luz se reflejaba en la ventana pero era una quimera, no calentaba nada. Seguía haciendo un frío terrible fuera y la nieve parecía no querer derretirse. Todo ello en conjunto, le provocaba un sentimiento extraño de intemporalidad. No tenía reloj a mano pero estaba segura de que todas las manecillas de Francia se habían parado a la vez, y ellos habían sido la causa.

A merced de la ventisca nocturna, de los feroces aullidos del viento, de los bruscos vaivenes de las ramas que dibujaban sombras tenebrosas en el suelo de la cabaña, del frío manto que ya llegaba al palmo y medio el alféizar… en medio de tanta adversidad y en ese mundo hostil para ambos, dos locos enamorados habían logrado guarecerse en un refugio cálido y reconfortante, un diminuto microcosmos alejado de amenazas. Naturales y morales.

Por una vez a Trice no le importó lo que podrían llegar a decir de ella de trascender ese encuentro. No le importaron las amenazas de su tío Guillaume de desheredarla, no necesitaba ningún condado. Ni las habladurías que de seguro estaría generando la ausencia de la cumpleañera en su propia fiesta. Tan embebida en ese estado de placentero éxtasis estaba que, contrariamente a su naturaleza, ni si quiera le preocupó un poquito. El único al que tenía en consideración lo tenía enfrente y, por cómo la miraba, parecía tener una excelente opinión de ella. Se acurrucó junto a él entre las sábanas, al calor del fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Te arrepientes? —No había podido evitarlo. Antes de pensar siquiera las palabras, ya estaban dichas. En realidad, cualquiera de los dos habría podido formular la pregunta porque las cabezas de ambos naufragaban en sendos mares de dudas, pero la más rápida en este caso había sido ella. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. El mosquetero la miró durante unos instantes sin decir nada, y sin pronunciarse volvió a perder la mirada cristalina en el crepitar de las llamas.

Se le heló la sangre. Quería a Jean Armand. Lo quería más que a nadie, lo quería tanto que en su ausencia le dolía respirar. Pero por un efímero momento, la debilidad y los celos pudieron con ella: la sombra de haber resultado ser un mero nombre más en una lista de conquistas, de haberle entregado la única cosa que él quería de ella, quiso anidar en su corazón.

No podía… no quería… No tenía orgullo ninguno. Ni honra. Porque lo único que le preocupaba era que quisiera dejar de verla. Y sólo el simple pensamiento de no volver a pisar el mismo suelo que el señor de _Trois Villes_ le hacía sentirse a morir.

Como si pudiera intuir sus temores, Jean Armand se volvió de nuevo hacia Trice. Bajo las mantas de piel se acercó aún más, y el rostro amable del joven hizo desaparecer todos sus miedos. Envuelta de nuevo en su abrazo y bañada por ese mar cristalino y sereno, le hizo exactamente la misma pregunta a ella.

—Nunca. Ni por un momento —Beatrice contestó casi ofendida, en una pose que no logró engañarle. Sus palabras habían ido acompañadas de un ímpetu inusual en ella. Incapaz de expresarse con palabras Trice se había pegado aún más al cuerpo del mosquetero, ese cuerpo esculpido a base de estocadas, sudor y sangre. Era un soldado, pero ni aun siendo rey de Francia hubiera podido quererle más— Y no me has respondido.

—Porque no quiero que te enfades, y te vas a enfadar.

—Te… —Esta vez el más rápido fue él que, temiéndose una respuesta ingrata, la acalló con un beso. La joven olvidó su argumento y él pudo explicarse.

—Me arrepiento de no haber sabido esperar. Quererte como te quiero no es excusa para no respetarte, Trice.

—Yo no quería esperar. —Jean Armand habló sin mirarla si quiera. La rehuía. Con lo que, apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo, Trice tuvo que recurrir a enmarcar su rostro con las manos para obligarlo a perderse en sus ojos oscuros—. No te sientas mal por algo por lo que no tienes la culpa, yo… te quiero, te necesito como tú me necesitas a mí, yo…

Se frustró. No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, salvo… ¡qué demonios! Le besó, casi por asalto. Un beso que el mosquetero no se vio venir y que sólo por eso lo disfrutó aún más.

—¿Me quieres tanto como para casarte conmigo? —se atrevió al fin a preguntar entre carantoña y carantoña, algo que dejó a la chica perpleja. Por primera vez, Trice fue consciente del calado y la trascendencia de los sentimientos de Jean Armand.

—¿Me quieres tanto como para proponérmelo?

—Tanto y más.


	4. Corpus delicti II

**_Corpus delicti_**

.

 **II**

.

 _H/Demolition lovers by My Chemical Romance_

 _._

Al menos la nieve ya se había derretido.

Hacía un frío del demonio que le tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado, pero ni aun así dudó un mísero segundo. No pensó en que era incapaz de sentir los dedos de los pies dentro de sus botas o en que, de un resbalón, podía abrirse la crisma. Inconsciente, saltó a la balaustrada de piedra clara, agarrándose y trepando por ella como el gélido entumecimiento de sus piernas le permitió. ¿Y por qué? Pues por la sencilla razón de que no podía dejar de pensar en la chica, y eso le estaba volviendo loco e insensato por momentos.

Hacía días que Bèatrice no salía del palacete. Al principio supuso que se debía al acomodo de _la Banquera_ en el Louvre, a Trice no le hacía gracia esa mujer y prefería no tener que verla si era posible. Pero cuando supo que había empezado a faltar a misa, se preocupó de verdad.

Y lo supo de primera mano. Porque con la esperanza de verse, y sobra añadir que de reconducirse ambos al prado de las higueras, acudía puntual al ángelus de cada día de Dios en _Saint Séverin_ (para exasperación de sus amigos, que empezaban a acusar ya el mal humor que le nacía cuando veía que tarde tras tarde fallaba miserablemente en su misión). Incluso había seguido a Fifi, abordándola y acosándola a preguntas, sin nunca recibir respuesta alguna. Algo pasaba. Algo malo. Algo que impedía a su adorada Trice buscarle, encontrarse con él, perderse en sus brazos… y empezar a organizar ambos la vida en común que él, en privado, se moría por comenzar a su lado. Por eso, por iniciativas y razones propias y por la angustia que le tenía preso el corazón, no tuvo otra opción.

Llevaba varios días rondando la casa. Y era consciente de la poca ética del asunto, de que si le pillaban allí enturbiaría sus relaciones con el conde Blanchard y las escasas posibilidades que tenía con Trice se desvanecerían etéreas como volutas de humo. Aun suponiéndole su prometido, si es que ella y su tío Guillaume aceptaban, era indecoroso. Pero lo único en lo que su mente parecía querer centrarse era precisamente en la posibilidad de ser visto por casualidad. Si, fortuitamente, al pasar junto a un ventanal Trice era capaz de verle fuera, encontraría una excusa para escaparse a los jardines con él. No sería la primera vez.

Y en el peor de los casos, de no ser así, tenía el consuelo de que al menos podría verla. Aunque fuera de lejos, a través de un maldito vidrio. Aunque tuviera que atisbar su figura tras unos estúpidos visillos. Únicamente así se calmaría su corazón acelerado, como un bálsamo. Sólo quería saber que se encontraba bien… decirle que la quería más que a nada en este mundo, y que era un idiota. Ansiaba pedirle perdón hincándose de rodillas, arrastrándose si era su deseo, por lo que fuere que él hubiera hecho para ganarse su indiferencia, y suplicar al alma bondadosa de Trice que no le abandonara nunca.

Porque si de algo no se le ha podido acusar nunca a Treville, es de no ser espabilado. Era consciente de que había una posibilidad, ínfima y recóndita que su mente quería ignorar a toda costa, que era la de que realmente Trice no quisiera verle. Prefería pensar que la bruja de su dama de compañía juzgaba de inapropiada su relación con él, que María de Mèdici era lo suficientemente insoportable como para que la muchacha rehuyera la corte por una buena temporada. Todo era una conspiración en su contra que contaba incluso con el beneplácito de su propio padre.

Lo que Jean du Peryer intentaba realmente era ser pragmático, mostrar a su hijo una realidad que Jean Armand no quería ver porque no le interesaba en absoluto verla. Beàtrice era la futura condesa de Villette. A la muerte de su tío, heredaría el condado (más exactamente, su marido heredaría el condado). Y lo único que iba a heredar su hijo era un señorío donde Cristo perdió las sandalias, en la punta más alejada de toda Francia. Unas tierras que importan a nadie, a pesar de ser claves por tener a los españoles bien cerca. La voluntad real de que dicho matrimonio se llevara a cabo era más bien nula, pues los únicos que lo buscaban realmente eran dos tórtolos mentecatos.

Incluso si se avinieran a celebrarlo sin su consentimiento les sería imposible encontrar un párroco que quisiera casarlos, por muy hugonote y contrario al rey que éste fuera. Ninguno de los dos contaba con la edad y necesitaban el permiso paterno. Ésa y no otra era la razón que le había llevado a Jean Armand a sincerarse con su padre, buscando su consentimiento. Porque como hemos dicho, Treville no tenía ni un pelo de tonto.

—Trice —susurró a la puerta acristalada, conteniéndose para no despertar a su tío. Si Guillaume Blanchard le cogía en aquel balcón podía despedirse de la vida— ¡Trice!

Intentó abrir y escabullirse en la falsa seguridad que el cuarto le ofrecía, pero la llave estaba echada. En la oscuridad de la alcoba, podía distinguir la silueta de la muchacha descansando en el lecho. Golpeó de nuevo el cristal con los nudillos blancos del frío, procurando no hacer un ruido excesivo. Tenía que verla, hablar con ella antes de enfrentarse a su tío para pedir su mano.

Aún no había pensado lo que iba a decirle, aunque probablemente le diría lo mismo que le había dicho a su padre cuando éste le había echado en cara la dura realidad: que la quería más que a nada, que sin perderse en esos ojos oscuros suyos la vida no tenía sentido. Que de negarse a concederle esa dicha, marcharía a morir en tierra de infieles de un espadazo turco.

Golpeó aún más fuerte, impaciente. Escuchó algo de movimiento abajo, una luz se prendió… pero al menos Trice había abierto los ojos. Esos ojos tan bonitos suyos, esos que tenían el poder de parar el tiempo a su alrededor. Sintió alivio. Al fin iba a poder escuchar su voz.

Bèatrice se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón con cierta parsimonia. ¡Qué lejos le quedaban los días en los que la joven corría hasta casi trastabillar sólo por encontrarse un poco más cerca! Tal vez, si Treville hubiera tenido otro carácter habría tenido la indecencia de sospechar. Tal vez se habría dado cuenta de las bolsas bajo esos ojos que tanto adoraba, de lo hinchados y enrojecidos que estaban de llorar. Pero no tuvo el carácter. Ni el tiempo.

Incapaz si quiera de posar sus lindos ojos en él, Bèatrice cerró las cortinas del balcón sin establecer contacto visual alguno. De repente, sus peores temores se le echaron encima como una losa. Fifi no se había extralimitado, ella era la que no había querido responder. No quería hablarle, no quería verle… ¿por qué? ¿Qué había cambiado?

Hacía semanas que la notaba rara, desde mucho antes de su encierro incluso. Tal vez de lo que se trataba era de… bueno, de lo que había sucedido en la cabaña. Incluso a él, en perspectiva, le costaba pensar en ello sin sentir vergüenza. Era un caballero. El futuro señor de _Trois Villes._ Y se había comportado como un truhán, un donjuán con demasiadas pretensiones. Las cosas no se hacían de ese modo.

Desearía poder volver a ese día. No podía incumplir la orden de acompañar a las damas de la reina a su retiro pero sí que podía evitar quedarse rezagado… perderse, en definitiva. Si no se hubieran separado del grupo —en parte cubiertos por otros trúhanes, de los que tenía por fortuna ser amigo— no habrían acabado a merced de una tormenta y no habrían buscado refugio. Ella habría llegado a tiempo a su celebración, no se habría expuesto a cotilleos y él… él sería profundamente infeliz.

Se frustró, comprendiendo que ella al fin se había dado cuenta de que aquella noche no debió de haber sucedido nunca. Por dichosos que se sintieran ambos, fue una afrenta al honor de su querida Bèatrice. Aunque ella consintiera, aunque lo deseara. Ya eran el uno del otro sin haber compartido lecho, debió esperar. Aunque tuvieran que hacerlo hasta a la mayoría de edad. Ese momento legítimo —que ya no podrá ser— de compartir lecho, unidos bajo el sagrado voto del matrimonio. Tenía que ser eso. Trice al fin era consciente de lo que habían hecho y, abrumada por la vergüenza y el deshonor, habría decidido dejar de buscarle. Sólo que no pudo respetar su decisión, como no había podido respetarla antes. Resuelto estaba a romper la cristalera, a obligar a la chica a mirarle a los ojos y explicarle porqué le había mentido, porqué le había dicho que lo amaba, porqué…

—¿Habéis hablado ya con ella? —Escuchó justo debajo. Guillaume debía de haberse sentado en el porche a fumar. Ahora tendría que esperar para poder bajar.

—Parece que ha entrado en razón —contestó la que debía ser su mujer, con un marcado acento extranjero— No se opondrá al matrimonio, es su deber. ¿Sabéis ya de quién se trata?

—De un español creo. Aunque al rey Enrique poco le importa, mientras tenga oro.

—Es muy injusto.

—Lucretia…

—Somos sus tíos, la dote debería ser nuestra.

—Guárdate de esos comentarios querida... esto no es Florencia. La traición aquí no está bien vista.

—Tampoco tenemos rey que nos esquilme.

—No, tenéis al emperador. Y al Papa.

* * *

* _Corpus delicti:_ Locución latina (cuerpo del delito) que designa al sujeto pasivo o víctima en los delitos contra las personas o las cosas que han sufrido los efectos del hecho punible (objeto del mismo), como asimismo los instrumentos o medios de que se haya valido el sujeto activo para su realización. También están comprendidos en este concepto, bajo la denominación de piezas de convicción, todos los objetos, huellas y vestigios inclusive, que, no siendo cuerpos del delito ni instrumentos de ejecución, tienen relación con él y pueden servir de prueba o de indicio de culpabilidad de alguna persona o de las circunstancias que la afecten.


End file.
